powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Air Manipulation
The ability to control, generate, or absorb air or wind. Also Called *Anemokinesis *Aerokinesis *Airbending *Aeromancy *Wind Manipulation *Wind Control Capability The user psychically directs air molecules. Can compose bursts of winds, spawn tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of other’s lungs. Can generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Limitations *Ineffective in a vacuum *Can’t control air temperature *They have hardly any affect on the element of earth. *Atmosphere must be present. Associations *May be accompanied by Levity. *May fall under the category of Elemental Manipulation. *Users can develop Pressure Manipulation by control air pressure. Applications *Air shield by manipulating the density of the air. *Flight: Self-propulsion with wind. *Levitation: Levitate off the ground using air currents. *Gliding: Glide through the wind using air currents. *Enhanced Speed: Run as fast as the wind itself. *Enhanced Agility: Extremely flexible with the wind. *Can create tornados, or devestating wind storms. *Minor Electric Manipulation as users can manipulate atoms in the air to make necessary ions in order to produce electricity. *Minor Illusion Manipulation as users can manipulate air molecules through exnomophis in order to produce any kind of image of their choice. *Density and Pressure control of the air.﻿ *Some can oxygen levels in the air. *Draw power from natural disasters such as whirlwinds, tornadoes, or typhoons. *Some users can control smoke Known Users *Red Tornado (DC Comics) *Wind Dancer (Marvel) *Storm (Marvel) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Air Nomads (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Tenzin (The Last Airbender: Legend of Korra) *Roc (Aladdin: the Animated Series) *Luco (Darker then Black) *April (Darker than Black) *Aya (Touhou Project) *Ashtarth (Bomberman 64 The Second Attack) *Temari (Naruto, ''via Giant Folding Fan) *Wind/Fuuton Users(''Naruto) *Wendy Marvel (Fairy Tail) *Erigor (Fairy Tail) *Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts) *Hay Lin (W.I.T.C.H.) *The Windy (Card Captor Sakura) *Yan Lin (W.I.T.C.H.) *Jin (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Wind mane of Mane-online *Ikki Minami (Air Gear) *Sora (Air Gear) *Nike (Air Gear) *Team Sleipnir (Air Gear) *Toa Lewa (Bionicle) *Toa Matau (Bionicle) *Toa Kongu (Bionicle) *Toa Lesovikk (Bionicle) *Glatorian Gresh (Bionicle) *Glatorian Vastus (Bionicle) *Fujin (Mortal Kombat) *Terraspin (Ben 10) *Linka (Captain Planet) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet) *Nicci (Sword of Truth) *Wizards and Sorceresses with Addictive Magic (Sword of Truth) *Jet the Hawk (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Bloom (Winx Club) *Rick Bellamy, via tornado creation (Mutant X) *Jason Grace (The Heroes of Olympus) *Skulduggery Pleasant (Skulduggery Pleasant) *Valkyrie Cain (Skulduggery Pleasant) *Ghastly Bespoke (Skulduggery Pleasant) *Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiaolin Showdown) *Jason Grace (The Heros of Olympus: The Lost Hero) *Yowie Yahoo (Scooby Doo Legend of Vampire) *Cure Windy(Pretty Cure Splash Star) *Wind Man (MegaMan 6) *Tornado Man (Mega Man 9) *Mistral (Wild Cards series) *Deamon Child- Freckels (Charmed) *Shax (Charmed) *Piper goddess (Charmed) *Gale (Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga) *Law Hero/Yuji (Shin Megami Tensei) *Mia (Power Rangers Samurai) *Ivan (Golden Sun) *Sheba (Golden Sun) *Karis (Golden Sun) *Sveta (Golden Sun) Gallery Wind Dancer (Marvel).jpg|Wind Dancer (Marvel) Air_Swipe.png|Aang (Last AirBender) performing Air Swipe. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Mental Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Manipulations